


It's a strange fate..

by Govi



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Govi/pseuds/Govi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aragorn doubts the meaning of Boromir's words</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a strange fate..

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a  
thing, " Boromir said, and Aragorn peered at him, not sure whether the Gondorian spoke about the Ring, or about something else.

Was he actually mocking him – Aragorn ? There was a faint smirk on Boromir's face, and Aragorn's gloved hand clasped the hilt of his sword.

Yes it was true, he let himself go yesterday night. He was only human and horny as hell for a long time now. Arwen seemed to think a few kisses on a bridge in Rivendell would keep him satisfied for the entire journey to Mordor. Normally, he would take matters in his own hands, but normally he was alone. Nowadays, he was never alone.

Where ever he went, there was always one of the Hobbits on his tail during daytime. At night Boromir curled up beside him to sleep, and he was a real light sleeper. When Aragorn moved as much as a toe, he woke up. And even when he was on guard at night, watching over the Fellowship, that Elf sat beside him and told boring tales of Mirkwood. He never seemed to sleep at all. Just like Aragorn's cock never slept these days.

Yesterday evening he finally slipped, as he woke up in the bitter cold of the night, and found Boromir plastered around his body. He must have done so in his sleep, feeling cold probably. Aragorn had tried to disentangle himself, but to no avail. Boromir clung to him desperately and he gave up. It was only then he had felt the hard rod poking at his thigh, almost as hard as his own cock. He also noticed Boromir was no longer asleep. He was breathing heavily, and he rubbed his cock against Aragorn's leg in a way that might be Gondorian, but Aragorn honestly doubted that.

When a large hand closed over his cock Aragorn gulped for air and then bucked helplessly in said hand. The coy hand soon crept under his clothes, and Aragorn struggled to return the favour without letting the covers slide off. He didn't feel like freezing his ass off.

He tried to muffle his sounds of pleasure when the hand finally grabbed his naked cock, but he failed miserably. Boromir moved even closer, and firmly closed his mouth over Aragorn's. His tongue licked the seam of Aragorn's lips, demanding entrance and he opened up willingly.

It was good, so good, their tongues twisting and duelling, hot and dirty. He was close, so close and then Boromir had to spoil it all, by breaking the kiss and whispering in Aragorn's ear.

"Say what? " Aragorn gasped, hoping he had misunderstood.  
"Ï said, turn around, so I can fuck you," the dirty voice repeated, an agile tongue licking his ear.

His hand on Boromir's cock stilled, trying to measure.

"Why can't I fuck you ?"

"Because I said it first. Now turn around." The large hands pulled at him, trying to get him on his belly. That's when he struggled up, pushed Boromir away and found another place to not sleep.

Boromir's eyes were on the Ring Bearer when he spoke : "It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. "

Aragorn wasn't so sure those eyes were on the Ring Bearer though...


End file.
